Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to non-volatile random access memories (NVRAMs).
Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) have become very important in a variety of applications but typically have characteristics that make them difficult to use as a random access memory. Some of the difficulties are very slow program and erase times, inability to erase one bit at a time, and high voltage requirements for program and erase. Some of the resistive NVMs, such as magnetoresistive tunnel junctions (MTJs) overcome these difficulties making them a candidate for use as a random access memory (RAM). Other difficulties such as large space requirements make this less attractive.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in obtaining NVRAMs.